The Needle
by mortaldaughterofAthena
Summary: Sadie has just returned to school after defeating Apophis. Emma and Liz haven't found out about her Egyptian side. how do they find out? written before SS came out.


**Okay guys this is just a random one-shot I thought of. R&R and tell me if you like it.**

**By the way, this is after they defeat Apophis but the birthday party bit in ToF didn't happen.**

**Do not own Kane Chronicles**

S

A

D

I

E

The bell screeched around the class. Only one class left before I went to visit mum and dad. Emma sidled up to me on the way to Maths . "what you doin' on the weekend?"

"um…" I couldn't tell her the truth- she didn't know anything about my Egyptian blood of pharaohs side- so I lied "Nothing".

"Wanna come to my house on Saturday, then?". This was going to get awkward.

"Actually, I just realised I have to see Carter this weekend" which was true- we were both going to the underworld.

"In America? How do you expect to be here in time for school on Monday?"

"Not in America. Um… can you drop me off at the needle tonight?" I had already put my stuff in the daut, I would just need to grab it out later.

"Why? What are you going to do at the needle?"

"I just want to see where…" I had said too much

"Where what? You can trust me."

I lowered my voice to a whisper. I shouldn't have said anything, but now I had I couldn't back out. "where my mum died."

E

M

M

A

Sadie looked at me with sad eyes, and whispered, "where my Mum died"

My mouth dropped in shock. I tried to speak, but my mouth refused to.

Liz walked up to us, smiling brightly, and said "Hey gu…". She stopped when she saw our faces. The second bell screeched noisily, breaking the mood. "we'd better get to maths before Mr Hunt goes nuts" I said before moving towards my locker. I turned back to Sadie "you going to be alright?" I asked comfortingly.

"yes, I'm seeing her tonight." She smiled that wistful smile she'd developed since her yearlong break which finished 2 weeks ago. It was like she had a secret she refused to tell us. I was confused- she said her mum died and then said she was seeing her tonight.

I pondered it all of maths. It didn't make sense, but I was determined to figure it out. When the bell rang, I still had no idea.

S

A

D

I

E

When maths finished, I hurried out the front of school. And guess who I saw?

Anubis

I stalked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Osiris asked me to.." I interrupted him, saying, "I don't need protection, Death boy! I will be there in 20 minutes! And it is not the demon days for another week so I will easily be able to make a portal to get to the underworld. Tell Dad not to stress."

"Sadie!" Emma had managed to hear every word I just said.

"um… hi!"

"what the heck were you just talking about? And who are you?"

Anubis just looked back at me and said "oh, I forgot to tell you. Aunt Isis wants to see you. See you in 20 minutes, Lady Kane"

Then he walked off and disappeared.

Emma turned to me. "Lady Kane? Demon Days? Underworld? Portal? Lord Osiris is your Dad?"

A bit embarrassed, I said "can we just get moving? I have a deadline."

"Fine but I want a full explanation." I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't stop pestering me until I gave her one.

We got into her mum's car. "Mum, Sadie needs to go to Cleopatra's Needle"

Her mum nodded. She stepped on the accelerator and we left the school grounds.

"Okay," I started, "If you don't believe me I'll understand. I'll explain on Monday, but I have to meet my parents now. Read up on Egyptian Mythology over the weekend. It'll help." I hopped out. "thankyou Mrs Swann( **I don't know her last name so I made it up**)"

"No problem Sadie. Are you sure you don't me to drop you off at your house?"

"No it okay. See you on Monday, Em."

I closed the door and turned to the needle.

E

M

M

A

Sadie was acting suspicious. I knew I would not forgive myself If I didn't go and keep an eye on her. "Mum, can you park around the other side?"

She obliged, letting me go to check on her. I saw Sadie with a boomerang thing, a suitcase and no schoolbag. She raised the boomerang. I thought she was going to throw it, but she instead wrote on the needle. The writing, which I think was hieroglyphics, glowed gold. The area around the hieroglyphs exploded into a vortex of swirling sand. I ran forward in fear, but ended up going through the sand with her.

"Sadie! Help me!" I was in semidarkness, with Sadie next to me fuming.

"what were you doing following me?"

"where are we? How did you do that?"

"we are in the underworld and you need to listen when I tell you to do things! But since you want explanations, I suppose this is the best way. Come on. I need to introduce you to Mum, Dad and the others."

We walked into a grand room like the queen's throne room. There was a set of scales with a crocodile headed dog nearby. I shied away from the thing, but Sadie went over and patted it. "Good boy, Amnit". A Blue man on a throne laughed.

"Hey Sadie" he said affectionately

"Hey dad" she replied, going up and giving him a hug. "Cart late as usual?"

"yes" a transparent woman replied, " I'm a bit worried about your friend though. Come up here, dear. Don't worry. I'm Ruby, Sadie's mum."

"But… aren't you dead? Aren't both your parents dead?" I directed the last question to Sadie. The blue man who is Sadie's father chuckled.

"I suppose you would call me undead. I am Julius Kane, but I am also Osiris. It is always a bit confusing to host the spirit of Osiris. My ancestor did, but he left no writing behind to explain it."

"And the triumphant Pharaoh returns" we all turned around, Sadie letting out a snort of laughter.

"Oh please. You are not pharaoh yet. The coronation isn't for another two months. What does Horus think, huh? It goes against his honour. But why were you late this time? Another make out session with Zia? By the way dad, do you know why Isis wanted to see me?" Sadie turned curiously to her father.

"I do" A woman's voice interrupted our conversation

"hey Isis" I was shocked. Sadie was talking to someone who is supposably a goddess, with the same guy as at school beside her- glaring at him

S

A

D

I

E

"I do"

I saw Isis with Anubis behind her. "Hey Isis" I greeted her before glaring at Anubis.

"Could I please speak with Sadie, Osiris?"

"Of course, Isis, there is an antechamber over there."

We went into it. Isis shut the door, then turned to me.

"Sadie, I'm desperate. I have been without a human host for too long. I don't have anyone else to ask. Can you please be my host again?"

I thought about my time as her host. I remembered her parting words 'you have only tapped into a miniscule part of the divine powers'. Was I ready to take on that power? And suddenly I knew the answer.


End file.
